Otra Manera: Lo que hay debajo
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: ¿Si no hubiese sido de tal manera? ¿Otra? Esto es otra manera que me hubiese gustado ver del episodio "Lo que hay debajo"


Otra Manera

Mi otra manera de ver el episodio "Lo que hay debajo"

* * *

La Banda había quedado atrapada entre el Flagelo y el agua oscura, no podían hacer nada, rendirse era la única opción. Los llevaron caminando hacia el trono de su rey. 3 de los 4 integrantes de la Banda de Shane no mostraron ningún rastro de miedo al pasar en frente de ellos, solo Pronto…y Kord tras su comentario se podía deducir que si estaba asustado. Llegaron justamente al frente del trono y pararon, mientras el Flagelo gigante sonreía.

-No tenemos muchas oportunidades de aceptar nuevos visitantes aquí- hablo desde su trono-sus babosas guardianas se ocupan de eso.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Eli con firmeza.

-Yo soy Sulfuro, el comandante del flagelo… ¿A qué han venido, mediterrestres?

-Ha intentado derrumbar nuestro campo de fuerza-respondió Eli- vinimos para detenerlo.

-¿Y cómo les va con eso?- preguntó con astucia.

-Podría ir mejor- sus amigos se sorprendieron ante tal respuesta- pero justo ahora, un grupo de babosas guardianas vienen en camino para defender el pasaje- empezó a caminar hacia el trono- tal vez y estén ahí- dos lanzas le impidieron el paso, asustándolo junto a su babosa infierno.

-Que así sea- Sulfuro se levantó de su trono y caminó hacia el Shane-aunque caiga nuestro vegemot, tenemos otras formas de llegar al reino de arriba-hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir- y cuando Bajoterra quede devastada, nuestro camino continuara hasta recuperar lo que es nuestro…vamos a tenerlo TODO- los flagelos empezaron a celebrar.

-Pues lo detendremos- dijo con decisión- ¿Sabe? Todo Bajoterra lo hará.

-Muy osado para venir de un chico joven (y guapo :3)- miro a Eli- el campo de fuerza está por romperse. Una legión del flagelo se prepara para el asalto final- en una de sus manos apareció fuego- no hay mucho más que puedan hacer…excepto mirar- un flagelo se acercó a su oído y empezó a susurrarle algo. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa-claro, eso lo explica todo…él dice que te conoce, dice que eres un Shane, eso te vuelve útil para mí- la Banda a excepción de Eli mostraron una cara de preocupación- y eso amigo Shane, les ha salvado la vida…búsquenles un cuarto…pueden quedarse con sus inútiles babosas, eso les recordara que aquí sus pobres babosas no sirven para nada- la Banda comenzó a caminar con el Flagelo amenazándolos. Sulfuro habló de nuevo-pero tú no, Shane…te quedarás aquí- toda la Banda se sorprendió.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron con preocupación.

-El chico me será útil, trabajará para mi… ¡Tráiganlo!- dos flagelos separaron a la Banda de su líder.

-¡Eli!

-¡Suéltenme!- intentaba zafarse, pero eran demasiado fuertes.

-¡Eli no!- gritó Trixie asustada.

-¡Intenten escapar! ¡Yo saldré de aquí rápido!- grito Eli mientras a su vez lo retenían.

-No lo creo, traigan el agua oscura- un flagelo llevo un tubo y una pequeña aguja- vean como su líder va a caer… ¡Inyéctenle!- de una clavaron la aguja en el brazo del Shane, quien gritó del dolor.

-¡Aaaa!

-¡Eli!

-Llévenselos al calabozo- tuvieron que caminar por la amenaza del flagelo, pero no paraban de verlo.

Y ahí estaba Eli. Gritando y agonizando por el dolor. Lo habían soltado y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Su cuerpo no cambiaba. Su mente y un poco la tonalidad de sus ojos sí. De un segundo a otro dejó de gritar. Sulfuro sabía que estaba listo.

-Muy bien, anda e destruye el portal con el vegemot- Eli no podía controlarse, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba mal.

-Sí, señor- respondió seriamente y fue a cumplir lo mandado.

-Un Shane trabajando para mí, no me sorprende.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Pronto ha caído bajo al estar encerrado aquí ¡Les ordeno que me saquen!

-Shhh, Pronto…mira- Kord señaló a Trixie quien se encontraba en las barras de la celda, llorando- tenemos que ir con ella.

-Trix, ya no llores, saldremos con él- le intentaba consolar el rastreador.

-Tienen a Eli…tengo miedo de que el efecto del agua oscura sea permanente.

-En ese caso tenemos que salir de aquí- habló Kord.

-¿Pero cómo?- un chillido los hizo sobresaltar. Burpy se encontraba en el hombro de Trixie.

-Creo que Burpy sabe- la infierno saltó de su hombro hacia una pequeña grieta, donde un poco de agua oscura se regaba- ¿Agua Oscura?

-Creo que Burpy quiere que la conviertas en malvada.

-¿Qué? Burpy no puedes ¿Qué pensará Eli?

-Pronto te recuerda que el joven Shane también está bajo los efectos del agua oscura.

-Pronto tiene razón, Trix…y además no se quejan. No es la única babosa que quiere ayudar.

-Okay…-suspiró- Doc las curara apenas esto acabe ¿Ok?- las babosas asintieron- vamos, espero que alcancen para todas.

Recogieron el agua oscura que se filtraba en las celdas. A Trixie le dolía volverlas malvadas, principalmente las de Eli. Pero aunque sea terrible admitirlo, era por una buena causa, su única forma de escapar. Con los arreglos de Kord las lanzadoras quedaron modificadas. La primera en entrar al tubo fue Burpy, lista para romper los barrotes.

-Todo sea por Eli- poco a poco el agua oscura entro en el tubo. Burpy solo se preparaba con decisión. Trixie al ver que estaba listo disparó. La babosa se transformó al alcanzar la velocidad requerida y derritió las barreras, liberándolos.

-¡Somos libres!- celebraron el troll y el topoide con euforia.

-No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que ir por Eli- corrieron por unas rocas y allí lo vieron. Montado en el vegemot y golpeando el portal.

-¿Cómo lo detendremos?- preguntó Pronto.

-No solo eso… ¿Cómo lo curamos?- el mecánico preguntó también confundido y dudoso.

-Distráiganlo, es la única manera de que no rompa el portal…supongo que Doc podrá curarlo. Dicho esto empezaron a disparar las malvadas. No servía como para dañar a la criatura, pero al menos captó la atención del conductor.

-Al menos logramos distraerlo- suspiró Kord.

-No creo que haya sido buena idea- y era cierta, la criatura dio la vuelta y se dirigía hacia ellos- ¡corran!-nadie se opuso, todos se escondieron tras una roca.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de…aaaa- un roce de fuego interrumpió a Kord.

-No lo creo…-Sulfuro junto a otros flagelos se acercaban- no permitiré que arruinen todo- sin esperar a que dijeran algo, todos empezaron a correr y tirar bolas de fuego y lava.

-¡Sepárense!-ordenó Trixie.

-Sigue golpeando Shane…en poco se romperá y conquistaremos Bajoterra, no te distraigas- Eli no dijo nada, solo siguió con sus trabajo.

-Chicos, hay que evitar que Eli siga- Kord disparó una carnero malvada que golpeó a dos flagelos dejándolos inconscientes.

-¿Y el flagelo? ¡Son demasiados!

-Pronto tiene razón, Kord. Tú y Pronto distraigan a Sulfuro, yo me encargaré de Eli- no esperó reclamo ni alguna respuesta. Corrió dejándolos solos.

-Esto será divertido- comentó Sulfuro con maldad.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Corrió hasta llegar a una roca, no iba a dejarse ver hasta cargar la babosa correcta. Vio a Eli intentando romper el portal. Iba con éxito. Cargó una torpedo y la disparó, rozándolo.

-Detente- se puso a un costado donde la pudiese ver, y en efecto, el paró- ya no sigas, Eli…por favor.

-¿Y quién dice que me detendré? No intentes nada si quieres vivir.

-Eli por favor reacciona, estás bajo el control de Sulfuro…sé que eres fuerte y podrás salir de esto…deja de seguir sus órdenes.

.Te lo advierto- amenazó.

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy Trixie, tu mejor amiga…estoy segura de que no me harás daño- suspiró- reacciona Eli, me duele verte así…lucha contra el control…hazlo por tus amigos, por tu padre…por mí- él la miró con el ceño fruncido, y con una tristeza poco notable en su rostro. Definitivamente estaba luchando.

-Argh…Trix…

-Lucha, Eli… ¡Tú puedes!

-No…dejaré…que me controles- luchaba y luchaba, en su cabeza había una guerra. Pero tras el silencio, no había funcionado. Una niña estúpida tratando de detenerme, te lo advertí, ahora asume las consecuencias.

-Tengo fe en que puedes, lo lograrás…nunca te atreverías a lastimarme- Eli paró y abrió los ojos, esa frase lo dejó paralizado, y con fortaleza.

-¿Trix?...Argh…dispara a Doc… ¡ya!- ella solo asintió y acto seguido disparó a la sanadora. Una luz blanca apareció alrededor de Eli, cegándola a ella. Una vez que desapareció, abrió los ojos.

-¿Eli? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Trixie? ¡Trixie!- saltó de la criatura y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Eli!

-Gracias por salvarme- unos gritos los sobresaltaron.

-Oh no, Kord y Pronto están en problemas.

-Ven, nos iremos aquí- se dirigió al vegemot y aunque ella lo dudaba, no le quedó remedio. Con ayuda de Eli subió.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-No tienen escapatoria, a menos que quieran caer en agua oscura- los dos estaban rodeados, ninguna salida

-No lo harán- Eli se fue acercando con la criatura a toda velocidad. Trixie le abrazaba la espalda.

-¿Cómo lograste salir del control?

-Sucede que en mi equipo hay una babosa sanadora, y una chica especial que me ayudó.

-Eso no me detendrá, serviste en gran parte, y gracias a ti un golpe más y el portal se romperá-corrió de golpe esquivando y tirando a un lado las malvadas que lanzaban la Banda de Shane. Saltó hasta quedar al mando del vegemot. Dio la vuelta y se dirigió al portal- al fin… ¡libertad!- golpeó una vez más y sucedió. Poco a poco las piezas se fueron quebrando, hasta causar una pequeña explosión.

-¡Eviten que entre!- ordenó Eli y seguido sus amigos cargaron las lanzadoras y dispararon. A excepción del peliazul quien cargaba a sus babosas normales-no puedo disparar, aquí no sirven- vio la laguna de agua oscura- no me queda más remedio, hay que ayudarlos.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Mejor luchamos desde adentro- Kord y los demás entraron. Por la mirada del miembro del Clan Sombra, sabían que estaba desconcertado y enojado- tenemos una buena razón.

-Pronto sugiere que sigamos luchando.

-¿Dónde está Eli?- preguntó el mecánico.

Nadie respondió. El sonido de una babosa que no fue precisamente lanzada por ellos, les sacó la respuesta. Corriendo y disparando malvadas, estaba Eli, acercándose al gobernante del flagelo.

-¡Ustedes encárguense de los demás! ¡Yo me encargo de Sulfuro!

Doc se encontraba en el hombro de la pelirroja por si algún problema. Escuchó un pequeño sonido y dio la vuelta. Una babosa trilladora estaba débil en el suelo. La sanadora se bajó y empezó a curarla, llenándola de energía. El encargado del Clan Sombra lo notó. Cogió a las babosas y empezó a susurrar.

-¿Eh? ¿Y cómo paso eso?- preguntó Kord.

-¿Qué esa no es la sanadora de Eli?- preguntó Pronto. Todos voltearon.

-Sí, es Doc…está curando a las demás babosas, además el portal se está cerrando- Trixie se preocupó de inmediato- ¡Eli tienes que salir de allí!

-¡Amigo corre!-el Shane dio la vuelta a la bestia y se lanzó de la cabina. Chocó con el resto del flagelo. Acto seguido corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían. Y justo cuando el portal estaba a punto de sellarse por completo, entró.

-¡Eli!- Trixie al verlo sano y salvo corrió a abrazarlo, siendo correspondida.

-Amigo que bueno que volviste.

-Sí a Pronto también le alegra, pero volvamos al refugio.

-Eli Shane, lo que hicieron a sus babosas es un acto casi imperdonable- Eli se puso el sombraductor.

-Fue idea de Burpy- dijo Trixie. Eli le sonrió.

-Serán perdonado porque lo hicieron para bien…tu babosa sanadora es muy fuerte…sería un honor para ella ser una babosa guardiana- Doc sonrió.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí?- el pequeño lo pensó y asintió- en ese caso, cuídate y mucha suerte…te visitaremos- el miembro del Clan Sombra la colocó en un cetro.

-Adiós Doc- todos se fueron con una sonrisa y orgullosos.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-No pienso volver a las cavernas profundas jamás- Kord subió las escaleras- buenas noches.

-Pronto irá a dormir, es la aventura más peligrosa que ha tenido.

-Oah, creo que también me iré a dormir- Trixie se disponía a subir, pero la mano de Eli la detuvo.

-Espera- la acerca un poco- gracias, Trix…si no hubiese sido por ti, hubiese provocado una gran catástrofe, aunque de todas formas el portal se terminó rompiendo.

-Descuida, no fue tu culpa…eres mi mejor amigo, Eli…te ayudaré en las buenas y en las malas.

-¿Y si somos algo más que amigos?- eso la confundió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto- se acercó hasta unir sus labios con los de ellas, formando el denominado beso- Trixie Sting ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Yo…-en la cara de Eli se mostraba preocupación y miedo- claro que acepto- sin más que decir se volvieron a besar.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

FIN

Siento en verdad si los diálogos no me salieron como el episodio (los principales) pero no he tenido tiempo para ponerme a escuchar de nuevo... ¿Recuerdan que les dije que tenía un One-Shot en mi ipod? Bueno pues resulta que era este, y creanme que creí que sería corto y no fue así, y menos cuando lo haces con sueño...Tras eso hoy me puse un poco seria por motivos tanto personales como totalmente ridículos, creánme que nada me ha hecho reír, creo que ver la cara de Ale me vendría bien (xD) JAJAJAJA ok, si me reí jajaja...

Bueno, ¿A que no tienen idea desde cuando tengo planeado esto? Se sorprenderan por la respuesta...esta idea la tenía pensada desde ANTES de empezar a escribir en fanfiction, justamente viendo el episodio "Lo que hay debajo" y como mi mente no es tan recordatoria por así decirle, lo recordé en Febrero...la razón además era porque tenía fics por terminar y me daba pereza escribirlos. Y en fin, se me ocurrió escrbirilo en honor a la película "Ghoul From Beyond"

Les seré sincera...ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE ELI SE VUELVA MALVADO...tanto ansío ver la película y ahora tendré más posibilidades jeje...y bueno, por desgracia toca esperar hasta verlo así en TV, por el momento me conformo con los fics, que por supuesto no son muchos en los que a Eli lo terminan volviendo malo, siempre a Trixie, soy bipolar en verdad jeje. Y tras eso mi pregunta...

¿Cómo reaccionaste al ver en el trailer que Eli se volvería malvado?

Les resumiré mi historia...De no ser por la lavadora, yo de seguro hubiese caído en el cemento...y lo peor es que no pude gritar por mis padres. Tuve que esperar hasta el siguiente día que me dejaron sola...llamé a Ale que ni po enterado, Y NOS QUEDAMOS MEDIA HORA GRITANDO...

Espero sus reviews y en realidad estoy atónita con los reviews de "They Are Just Things In Life" 50 EN 5 CHAPTERS...Dios creí que eso era imposible, muchas gracias.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


End file.
